Ecos de Runaterra: Las 3 Hermanas
by TerrsinManos
Summary: Aún se cuentan en el Fréljord las historias de Las 3 Hermanas, cuyo devenir cambiaría la historia de éste país y de toda Runaterra para siempre.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi invención, por lo que renuncio a cualquier afán lucrativo en cuanto a esta historia. Copyright perteneciente a Riot Games_

 **Comentar es apoyar :)**

* * *

 **Prólogo:Las 3 Hermanas**

Cuentan que cuando nací nevaba infernalmente, y por eso algunas videntes le dijeron a mi padre que habían malos augurios en cuanto a mi nacimiento. Él sólo se río, y respondió "Si la nieve es un mal augurio, todos los aquí presentes vinimos al mundo mal aspectados". Cuentan también que en ese tiempo mi hermana, Serylda, que tenía 3 años, aún no aprendía a hablar y todos creían que había algo mal con ella. Dicen que cuando nací, mi padre me sacó en brazos aún llorando y llena de sangre, y con un alarido de júbilo me presentó al Freljord. Entonces, dejó de nevar. Mi hermana, que había estado todo el tiempo al lado de mi padre, clamó su primera palabra. "Avarosa", dijo, que significaba, aunque ella no lo supiera, amanecer en el idioma antiguo. Así se supone que llegué a este mundo, hace no tantos años.

No recuerdo nada de cuando era más pequeña, como es natural, pero curiosamente recuerdo con diáfana claridad cuando nació mi otra hermana, 3 años después. Nevaba, por supuesto, y estábamos reunidos en la misma cueva mientras mi madre gemía intentando dar a luz a nuestra pequeña hermanita. El parto se había prolongado más de lo natural, y todos estaban preocupados. Yo no entendía que pasaba, así que iba de un lado a otro preguntando, más nadie me prestaba atención. Entonces Serylda me tomó de un hombro y me dijo "Deja de molestar a los grandes. Lo que pasa es que va a nacer nuestra hermanita" Lo dijo con la misma voz severa que unos años después resonaría en los fríos campos del Freljord, más en sus ojos había una emoción intensa. Y yo me contagié de esa emoción. Poco a poco, 2 pequeñas apenas visibles, nos abrimos paso entre las piernas de los adultos hasta llegar al lado del lecho de mi madre. Estaba roja del esfuerzo, y casi extenuada, pero era de complexión fuerte, de modo que logró sacar el parto adelante. Recuerdo la expresión de alivio de las matronas cuando al fin salió, un bebé pequeño, muy pequeño, y muy pálido detrás de la sangre que le choreaba. Por un momento lo perdí de vista, mientras lo limpiaban y lo ungían, pero finalmente se lo pasaron a mi madre. Ella les preguntó a las parteras el porqué no lloraba, y ellas no supieron responderle. Entonces se acercó mi padre, y nosotras detrás de él. Recuerdo bien sus enormes ojos azules como el hielo de la Gran Fortaleza, y que ni bien me vio, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa desdentada. "Es como un copo de nieve" recuerdo haber dicho, y Seryda dijo otra vez una palabra cuyo significado no conocía "Alissa", que significaba, por supuesto, copo de nieve en el idioma antiguo. Así fue como llegamos las 3 a este mundo en medio del duro clima de Freljord.

Nuestra tribu vivía en el valle de Grön, en medio de los Vassa Berg, los Montes Afilados. Antaño habíamos sido muchos, pero ahora el terrible invierno eterno había podido con muchos de nosotros. Éramos cada vez menos, y nos enfrentábamos con muchas otras tribus que eran cada vez más hostiles unas con otras. Por eso, no eran pocos los que deseaban cruzar los Vassa Berg hacia el Suroeste, para llegar a las tierras de los Vigilantes de Hielo, de las cuales se contaban todo tipo de cuentos maravillosos. Si no lo habíamos hecho aún era porque mi padre, jefe máximo de los guerreros, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar tan fácilmente la tierra de sus ancestros. Definitivamente eran tiempos difíciles, aún para gente como nosotros. Todos debíamos aprender a manejar alguna clase de arma, puesto que los enfrentamientos sangrientos con otras tribus se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. No sé si fue eso lo que llevó a Serylda ser como es. Me parece que aunque hubiésemos vivido en tiempos de paz, ella se habría transformado en una guerrera de cualquier forma. Alta, de corto cabello azabache enmarcando un rostro esculpido en hielo, con brazos capaces de derribar un jabalí de guerra, así fue siempre mi hermana mayor, poderosa entre todos nosotros. A pesar de que la mayor parte de las mujeres de dedicaban al arco, a ella siempre le disgustaron las armas a distancia, pues decía "Así no puedes sentir la batalla verdaderamente". De modo que era una de las pocas que usaban espada y escudo, y cargaba siempre al frente con los hombres más osados de la tribu. Dedicaba su vida al combate, a ser la más fuerte, y vaya que lo logró. Con 10 años ya era la más fuerte de todos los muchachos de su edad, con 15 era la más fuerte de la tribu por lejos. A los 20 había sido puesta al mando de la mitad de nuestros guerreros, y con ese pequeño pelotón sembraba el caos en las filas de cualquier tribu que se atreviese a desafiarnos. El solo hecho de verla y oír su risotada ponía en fuga a muchos de nuestros enemigos; a los que no, les hacía temblar el espinazo. Su fama como guerrera muy pronto traspasó los límites del valle: un día se presentó entre nosotros una guerrera montada en un enorme jabalí de guerra, portando un mangual que aparentaba estar hecho de hielo, y cuya presencia competía con la de la mismísima Serylda. Se identificó como Skögul, y dijo ser la líder de la legendaria tribu La Garra Invernal, que habitaba en los páramos congelados al sur de las Vassa Berg. Dijo haber escuchado acerca de una guerrera legendaria cuya fuerza era incomparable con la de cualquier otra, por lo que deseaba probar si los relatos eran ciertos. Serylda aceptó el desafío de Skögul, y en medio de un sol por una vez radiante, ambas mujeres se enzarzaron en un combate del que se hablaría muchos años después. Pronto nos pudimos dar cuenta que Skögul, si bien no era tan fuerte como mi hermana, era más experimentada en batalla, y puso en serios aprietos a nuestra guerrera en numerosas ocasiones. El sol avanzaba por el cielo y ellas seguían peleando, hasta que llegó en anochecer. Cuando la luna del cazador asomó en el cielo, Serylda finalmente logró desarmar a su contrincante y de 2 puñetazos (su espada y su escudo estaban hechos trizas) la dejó tendida en el hielo sin sentido. Todos los espectadores nos quedamos callados, viendo a la ganadora jadeando por el extremo cansancio frente al cuerpo inerte de la vencida, que tras unos minutos volvió en sí y se puso de pie. Entonces fue ella misma quien se acercó a mi hermana y la declaró ganadora del encuentro, con lo que todos estallamos de júbilo y comenzamos una fiesta que duró hasta el otro día. Durante lo que duró la celebración, tanto Serylda como Skögul rechazaron ser curadas de sus heridas y se quedaron apartadas conversando acerca de no sabíamos qué. Fue al otro día cuando finalmente nos enteramos de lo que pasaba. Serylda se había ido con Skögul, pues era ella quien iba a ser ahora líder de la Garra Invernal.

Si Serylda era fuerte, Alissa era astuta como un zorro polar. La recuerdo de muy pequeña soltando declaraciones de una claridad tan aguda que los mismos adultos se quedaban alelados con aquellas pequeñas genialidades. Ella lograba resolver todo problema que se le ponía por delante, ya fuese saltar la cerca para ver el exterior como evitar que los lobos nos robaran la comida. Pequeña descarada, ella era muy consciente de su inteligencia y nos lo hacía saber. Cuando éramos niñas aún y Serylda llegaba preocupada por algún nuevo ataque, Alissa siempre lograba distraerla de sus preocupaciones, aunque aquello casi siempre terminaba con Serylda corriendo furiosa detrás de una Alissa que nuevamente no había sabido medir sus bromas. Era, además, la muchacha más curiosa que jamás hubiese existido. Ningún esfuerzo era lo suficientemente arduo, ninguna muralla tan alta ni ningún peligro tan terrible cuando se trataba se satisfacer su curiosidad. Maldita niña, quería saberlo todo. Quería averiguar todos los cómos y los porqués, y si no la satisfacía del todo una explicación no paraba hasta llegar a una conclusión por su cuenta, aunque después de todo concluyera exactamente lo mismo que le habían dicho ¿Cuántas veces no se desapareció justo bajo nuestras narices, y la encontramos encima de un árbol o al borde de un acantilado o sepultada bajo la nieve, solo por perseguir la respuesta a una pregunta peregrina? ¡La de veces que Serylda y yo tuvimos que rescatarla de mil y un peligros en los que se había metido por su maldita curiosidad! Y ella nos daba las gracias con su cara risueña sólo para caer inmediatamente después en otro peligro, y allá teníamos que ir otra vez. A cambio, ella era tan sensible como una de los frágiles lirios de hielo, y jamás nunca pudo levantar su arma contra nadie. Durante un tiempo practicamos juntas el tiro con arco, y si bien no era sobresaliente tampoco se le daba mal. Sin embargo, un día salimos a cazar, y al momento en que mi flecha voló y atravesó el cuello del venado que perseguíamos, ella rompió a llorar e intentó obligarme a que la ayudara a curarlo. Como no lo hice, no me habló durante semanas enteras, y cuando lo hizo fue para decirme que nunca más levantaría el arma contra ningún ser vivo. Aquello, por supuesto, fue motivo de severo conflicto, y fue allí donde surgió la primera divergencia seria entre la hermana mayor y la menor. Serylda la tachó de cobarde y le escupió en la cara, mientras yo intentaba apaciguarlas, y Alissa la llamó bestia e hizo lo propio. Aquello amenazaba con no terminar nunca, y por más que intentábamos explicarle en todos los tonos que para vivir es necesario matar, ella no quiso escuchar nada. Fue mi madre quien atisbó la solución, y la llevó con las curanderas de la tribu. Obviamente ella absorbió aquellos conocimientos con avidez, y muy pronto ni las curanderas más expertas podían igualársele. Y así volvió a ser útil para la tribu, nos perdonó y todo volvió a la normalidad. O casi. Me temo que la relación entre ella y Serylda quedó dañada para siempre, y ninguna volvió a mirar a la otra de la misma forma.

En cuanto a mí... Yo no era tan fuerte como Serylda ni tan inteligente como Alissa, pero siempre he sabido cómo hablarle a la gente. Sé casi siempre cómo apaciguar un conflicto o como avivarlo, y por algún motivo las personas suelen escucharme. Como era la del medio, siempre tenía que mediar entre mis 2 hermanas, y al final me hice buena en ello. El saber entender lo que quería decir la gente detrás de las palabras es, podría decirse, mi don, y demostró ser un don útil en toda ocasión. Sin embargo, en un lugar como el Freljord las palabras por sí mismas no bastan. Nunca fui tan buena guerrera como mi hermana mayor, pero a base de esfuerzo llegué a ser la mejor tiradora de toda la tribu. No conocía igual a la hora de dejar volar las saetas, y siempre acertaba en el blanco. Eso hizo, supongo, que llegara a ser tan respetada como Serylda entre los guerreros, y tan querida como Alissa entre los labriegos. Sin embargo mi momento llegó a la hora de enfrentarnos con nuestro más grande enemigo en el valle: La tribu de Las flechas Verdes. Eran la tribu más fuerte del valle, tan fuertes como nosotros; lo habíamos probado en múltiples batallas sin vencedor claro. Nos estábamos destruyendo entre nosotros, y yo tenía claro eso, pero no sabía como hacérselos entender a ellos, o ya puestos, a nuestra propia tribu. Parecía que la furia tenia cegado a nuestro padre y a Serylda, que insistían neciamente en que la siguiente batalla sería la decisiva, solo para llegar maltrechos y malhumorados, sin haber logrado derrotar a sus tenaces guerreros. Yo misma no sabía cómo terminar con todo, hasta que Alissa me dio la clave: si compartíamos el fruto de la caza y la recolección entre ambos, con nuestros grandes territorios, lograríamos sobrevivir fácilmente y no tendríamos que seguir luchando entre nosotros. Sin embargo, padre no quiso escuchar y Serylda menos, así que era menester tomar medidas drásticas. Sin decirle a nadie me escapé una noche a su territorio, y logré inmiscuirme en su centro de mando sin que nadie me advirtiese. Antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada, tenía a su jefa en la punta de mi flecha, pudiendo terminar con todo de esa forma aunque después diera mi vida. Pero bajé el arco para demostrarles que mi intención era otra, y después de aquella poderosa declaración de intenciones me escucharon. Me costó, por supuesto, hacerles entender que jamás lograría triunfar una tribu sobre la otra, y que antes nos destruiríamos mutuamente, y me costó aún más convencerlos de que el plan de Alissa no sólo era bueno, sino que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer. Al amanecer, sin embargo, su jefa se inclinó ante mí y declaro que, si hacíamos como había dicho, habría paz entre nuestras tribus. Entonces volví a los míos y tuve que pasar por lo mismo otra vez, pero ahora reafirmada por Alissa y con la certeza de que Los flechas Verdes aceptarían este pacto. Así se logró la paz, paz que sin que yo lo pretendiera se extendió a todas las tribus del valle y que terminó con una guerra de décadas.

Por entonces se hicieron presentes los mensajeros de los Vigilantes en nuestro valle. Venían con ofertas de paz desde la Gran Fortaleza de Hielo, pero se sorprendieron de que el Valle de Grön estuviera, después de tantos años, en paz. En ese tiempo Serylda ya era jefa de la Garra Invernal, y los rumores de sus hazañas recorrían el valle y más allá con historias que los guerreros se contaban en las fogatas y que las madres narraban sus hijos antes de dormir. Alissa era la jovencita más bella que se hubiera visto nunca en estas frías tierras, y muchos habían pretendido su mano, más ella los había desdeñado a todos, pues no había ninguno que la pudiera igualar en inteligencia o conocimientos. Cuando llegaron los mensajeros nuevos mundos se abrieron para ella, y pidió autorización para acompañarlos como una de las emisarias del valle, permiso que nuestro padre le concedió con la esperanza de que encontrara en la Gran Fortaleza a alguien que la hiciera sentar de una vez cabeza. Yo era de algún modo una líder respetada entre mi tribu, y si alguna vez se había dicho que Serylda heredaría el báculo de los ancianos, ahora nadie dudaba que yo tomaría el lugar de mi padre.

Eso fue hace unos años. Mi padre descansa con los ancestros, y ahora yo soy quien guía a la tribu de Las Túnicas Blancas. Soy jefa del concilio de Tribus, y no hay nadie en él que no calle cuando yo hablo. Serylda nos visita veces, curtida por la guerra y montando un enorme Jabalí de batalla. Cuenta historias que asombran a los guerreros más viejos, y es capaz de beber más que el más robusto de nuestros hombres. Siempre se va como vino, intempestivamente, pero siempre encuentra tiempo de charlar conmigo. Algo grande teje en los helados páramos del sur, rumores de una gran guerra que partirá Freljord. Incluso ella está atemorizada. Y entonces llega Alissa, ataviada con ropas extrañas, hablando de forma extraña y con un mensaje de los mismísimos Vigilantes. Quieren verme, allá en la Fortaleza.

Hoy he soñado con una enorme ave de Hielo puro sobrevolando parajes que me son desconocidos. Abajo de ella hay más muertos de los que jamás me atreví a soñar, en un puente colgante sobre un Abismo aullante. Algo viene. Tal vez son los ecos de algo más grande que cualquier cosa que se haya visto en estas tierras heladas.

* * *

 ** _He aquí al fin la historia que tanto tiempo atrás prometí. Esto podría llamarse una precuela de_ Raíces Negras _puesto que está enmarcado dentro de la misma línea temporal, más lo que aquí sucede no es una causa de lo que ocurre en esa historia (¿O sí?). Esta historia será lo que me imaginó fue el devenir de las 3 Hermanas, que causaría la caída de Los Vigilantes y, en mi opinión, el inicio de todo lo que ocurriría después._**

 ** _Como pequeña aclaración, si es que les interesa, para este universo no estoy ocupando el mapa oficial de Runaterra, sino otro que me imaginé más acorde a estas historias. Sucede que cuando concebí_ Raíces Negras _no había mirado aún el mapa, y cuando lo hice me dio pereza cambiar los acontecimientos para que encajaran en ese mapa. Me encantaría dibujarles la Runaterra que imagino para estas historias, pero como dibujante soy horrible xD y me temo que sólo lograría confundirlos. Empero les diré que el Freljord está al sur y no al norte de Valoran, y que tomé el mapa existente de este país y sólo lo di vuelta, de modo que las tierras de Ashe (Aquí llamadas el Valle de Grön), más cálidas, quedaran hacia el norte, y las tierras más heladas de Sejuani y Lissandra hacia el sur._**

 ** _Sin más me despido, espero que este inicio les haya gustado y que los capítulos siguientes les gusten aún más. Nos leemos ;)_**


End file.
